


Too little, Too much

by LadyNobody



Series: KidoFudoWeek2019 [4]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Adults, Anal Fingering, Fucking Machines, IE5ShipsWeek, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Torture, Overstimulation, kidofudoweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: Kidou gifts Fudou something very special for his birthday





	Too little, Too much

**Author's Note:**

> DAY FIVE: NSFW
> 
> this fic is part of the kidofudoweek made by @IE5shipsweek on twitter go check them out!

It had been his birthday, past tense because now it was probably over already. Not that he could actually tell, but it felt like they had been at it for hours.  
He wasn’t complaining, of course.  
When they got back at their shared apartment Kidou was all over him the second the door closed, stripping and kissing every inch of skin he could physically reach, stealing moans from his already swollen lips and claiming Fudou’s shaking body.  
God he had waited all evening for that.   
But most importantly, he had wanted to open his gift, one that Kidou had said to be especially breathtaking.  
Yet, his husband decided to lead him to their couch first, pushing his naked ass against the fancy antique cushion and starting to devour his neck.  
He teased, tracing the tensed muscles with his tongue, savouring the saltiness of his already sweaty pale skin as he peppered small bites and kisses in between licks, making Fudou’s head loll back, hands scratching his still covered shoulders and legs spreading sloppily. 

  
“Yuuutooo, don’t be a tease on my birthday as well~”

He dragged his low whiny voice as he gently pushed his husband off of his neck, a slight pout on his face because he could already feel himself getting harder and wetter by the second.  
That apparently amused the other who, instead of replying, simply began to strip him off his shirt with a cheeky grin on his lips.  
Lips that where now leaving kisses all over his collarbone, his pecs, until they reached his pierced nipples.   
Then the torture began.  
That damn tongue never actually reached for his nipple, just like the fingers on the other side, it grazed it slightly, focusing instead on the small jewels on each end.   
It rotated it, making him feel every turn.  
It made him flinch with a discomfort that danced with pleasure and when he finally bit down on the turgid nipple, Fudou couldn’t help but moan wantonly, his knees going up as he slid uncomfortably over the couch.

  
“You’re so cute, Akio”

  
It didn’t matter how many times he called him bu his first name, the way he did with those shiny red eyes of his made him shiver to the bones each and every time, blushing like the first time he did back when they were still teens.

  
“Ugh, shut up”

  
He covered his face with his hands, trying to hide the little blush on his cheeks as his breath started to come out in frantic pants.   
Kidou’s hand were all over him, but not as he would’ve wanted. Solely his fingertips were caressing him, teasing his shivering skin as they traced pathways down his torso, lingering on the hem of his underwear just above his pants.  
It was unnerving.  
Between those and the tongue and teeth teasing his nipples he was really starting to feel restless, precum staining his grey underwear and sweat running down his now naked spine, making it uncomfortable to have leather underneath.  
He surged upward with his hips, trying to steal some actual touches from those fleeting hands but to no avail, Kidou suddenly changed their cruising direction to his sides, slowly reaching up while waking up all his nerves with small bolts of lighting underneath his skin wherever their body touched.  
It was pure torture, to have him so close yet so maddening afar from what he needed.  
Even so, all that teasing and making himself be desired did wonder to his erection, now hard as a rock still tucked inside his black tight pants.  
Maybe his husband did have a plan other than making him pout just because he found him cute...  
Both hands stopped only once around his neck, holding it gently as Kidou’s tongue traced its way back up, licking again at his tender neck before reaching for his mouth, slowly caressing the lips with its velvet touch and wet promises.  
It made Fudou relax instantly.  
Kidou’s kissing was always the best thing ever and he parted slightly to let him in, eyes closed and shaky breath. He didn’t notice how one hand went missing and only after a sharp, surprised gasp against the other’s lips did he suddenly realise where it went: between his legs.

  
The grin on his lips spoke volumes of problems.

  
Kidou did not stop himself after an incredibly slow hand job, no sir, he waited for him to get hard again while kissing and touching every inch of his skin again and again, making it shiver with electricity despite him feeling so weak after an orgasm.   
Then it had been blow job time. He had teased his entrance with the tip of his tongue just to let it be after few minutes and without stuck it in even once.  
A real pain despite how good the inside of his mouth and throat were around his sensitive cock.  
Two orgasm and he was panting while completely slumped over the couch, trying to catch his breath but finding it difficult when Kidou’s was purposely tickling his red pointy ear and his teeth were playing with the small lobe, pulling and licking at the same time.   
He was a mess and yet he felt as if something was amiss.  
Kidou still wore clothes and his hole was still desperately empty-  
That’s when the other scooped him up, winning a surprised half scream as he instinctively circled his neck with weak trembling arms and looked at his husband as if he had lost his goddamn mind.  
But Kidou simply smiled while carrying bridal style that now overstimulated and frustrated love of his life over to their bedroom.

  
“Happy birthday Akio”

  
A whisper to his reddening ear.  
He couldn’t believe his own eyes.

  
“Is that-“

“Yes”

  
As he gently lay Fudou with his ass near the edge of the bed, he smiled proudly looking at the machine he had had himself built especially for that occasion. It was adjustable in high, power, speed and angle. Anything for his dear husband.

  
“Well... it’s huge-“

“Nothing you can’t take, I made sure of it”

  
Fudou looked at him, then at the dildo at the end of the machine, then him again with a raised eyebrow

  
“Did you really use your own dick as a reference?”

“I know what you like~”

  
And he was on him in a matter of seconds, kissing him as his fingers started to open up a path for the machine, making Fudou squirm around him as he sighed and moaned in relief by finally having something inside him.  
But now his body was even more eager than before, shivering in anticipation pf what was to come.

  
And when it came, oh heavens.

  
It was a perfect fit, of course it was, Kidou had made sure of it just for him. So it slide in with tremendous ease, pushing his walls open as it moved forward and forward until it reached a stop.  
It gave him a second to take a deep breath, to feel it in its entirety as his inside burned and stretched just for it.  
And for Kidou who was now sitting on an armchair he moved next to the bed so that he could watch him in the eyes as he touched himself.  
Then  
It began.  
He screamed, with his hands clenching around the bed sheets he screamed both in shock and pleasure as the machine started to pump into him.  
It was a merciless rhythm, nothing a human could possibly mimic, and it never got tired.  
It never stopped, just kept on ramming and ramming and ramming into his twisting body, making him scream and tense his muscles non stop.  
Tears were streaming down his red cheeks, sweat covered his forehead as he turned to watch Kidou breathless, pulsing erection in hand and just enjoying the view.  
That made him even hornier and he moaned more just for him, just to see him moving his hand frantically, almost in sync with the machine that was destroying him.  
Fudou came in a matter of few minutes with that pace, yet nothing stopped.  
It kept on milking his prostate, making him fill the room with screams as he keeps on coming all over his torso, legs shaking with exhaustion and saliva running down his chin.  
They never took it that far, he could feel his heart bursting inside his chest and his brain melting while all his trembling muscles began to quiet down, unable to tense and fight against it anymore and just accepting the machine stealing from him other two orgasms without giving him a single break.

  
It was too much and he couldn’t remember how it all ended, but he was now rolled in a warm blanket against Kidou’s chest and he could still feel himself slightly shaking despite all the after care he surely got. He had blacked out just like that, but if the reward was his husband gently and lovingly kissing all over his face while hugging him...  
Well that was the best birthday present ever.


End file.
